Whisper
by Misery Severity
Summary: Now that Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn, she's also an "immortal". Spike has died from an illness and the rest of the Mane 6 have committed suicide due to the aftermath. Now, poor Twilight is left all alone. What will she do?


**I do not own MLP: FiM. This is an inspiration from the song "Whisper" by Evanescence and the drawing that I've done before. Go to my Deviantart account and find the artwork titled "Whisper- Never Sleep Never Die".**

**Everything is Copyrighted to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Whisper

(Twilight Sparkle's POV)

I had it all, but now… I lost it all.

I thought being an Alicorn would be a great opportunity for me. Sometimes it's great, but most of the time, it's not so great. Not only I'm an Alicorn, I'm immortal as well.

I have lost all of my friends, even Spike. All of their lives lived short. Now—I'm all alone.

I'm roaming through the cemetery that is adjacent to the Everfree Forest in the dark, cold, and rainy dusk.

Oh, the morose… the sorrow… the misery… it's killing me. The sight of this gloomy scenery—it's making me feel worse. I can't help but to shed tears in my eyes.

I stop strolling when I came by the statue of Nightmare Moon. I stare at it; thinking about defeating Nightmare Moon and resurrecting Luna, the Princess of Night, has brought me sweet nostalgia.

The time we defeated Nightmare Moon was also the same time we, the Mane 6, have come together when the Elements of Harmony have been found—and we became, forever friends. The elements are what have brought us together.

Friendship is meant to be forever, but sadly… not all friendship is meant to be for eternity.

I stop staring at the statue and I perceive something else. Behind the statue—are the graves of the rest of the Mane 6.

I resume walking until I got to the headstones where all of my loved ones lay buried. As soon as I got there, I sat down on the moist grass and persist sobbing in deep morose while at the same time, staring at the graves.

Each headstone has the Cutie Marks and names of the deceased carved on.

Applejack.

Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash.

Rarity.

Fluttershy.

And that tiny little gravestone with green flames carved onto it—is Spike the baby dragon, also my assistant for many years since I was a filly.

They're all gone… forever.

How did they die?

They all committed suicide.

It all started when Spike became severely ill from a mysterious disease that none of us—including me—can figure out the deadly malady. We tried everything to get him cured, but none of them worked for us. We were all saddened when we learned that there's nothing we can do to save Spike, so we had to say our final goodbyes and let him rest in peace. Before he can say his last words—he took his last breath.

So Spike was the first one to die and we can't help but to feel so much grief and depression. Even Rarity was heartbroken that her favorite dragon is gone. Pinkie Pie was the most optimistic out of the six, but unfortunately, the death and pain is too much for her to handle. Ever since then, the depression for all of us is too prolonged. We couldn't handle the pain anymore.

So… they have come up with plan.

Rarity was the first to take her life away. She took a large knife and plunged herself in the throat and blood was pouring out of her.

Next was Fluttershy. She found a bottle of rat poison, and she consumed it all until she can breathe no more.

Applejack came after her. She tied a noose around her neck and then she jumped out of the second-story window of her barn, hanging herself.

Pinkie Pie's suicide was the worst I've seen. She sealed all of the doors and windows in the kitchen so air won't escape, turned her oven on high, and shoved her head inside. She died from breathing carbon monoxide.

Finally, Rainbow Dash was the last to commit suicide. She filled her bathtub up to the brim and she drowned herself.

As for me—I tried, but I can't.

I have witnessed all of the deaths before my eyes. Fallen angels lay beside me as I continue to stare at my best friends' graves. My heart just shattered into myriad pieces. I can't stop crying.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence even knew about the tragedies and they can't help but to feel apologetic and lachrymose as well. They even told me that I have to remain strong and move on… but I just can't.

I lie down on my stomach—and persist the crying. This time, with more sorrow than ever.

Somehow, I just wish that I can go back in time and save Spike and the rest of my friends. Unfortunately, I can only go back once; I used the time-spell already from that incident where I suffered anxiety about a disaster occurring in Ponyville.

As I sob and sob and sob, I hear whispers in my ears. Familiar voices are whispering to me. They're telling me,

"Twilight… Twilight… we love you…"

"We'll never forget you, Twilight… we really miss you…"

"Stay strong, Twilight Sparkle… and we wish you the best of luck…"

After listening to the voices, I realized they're the whispers of my friends. I pick my head up to see where they are and when I did—it's them.

I gasp in astonishment when I saw Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike—standing above their graves.

"Oh, my… is it really you?" I said.

They didn't reply; not even a single word. Instead, they just stare and smile at me—smiles that I love to see from them every day. They look just like angels from the above.

I carefully stood up from the grass, so I can walk to them and hug them tight into my embrace for the first time ever since their demises. But—just when I was about to—they all vanished into thin air.

Instantly, my temporary happiness already fades away.

"No…" I cried again. "No, this can't be. Please, please come back!"

More tears are pouring out of my eyes and they're blinding me. I wanted them to come back and be with them forever more. But fate is meant to be permanent, and there's no way I can bring them back to life.

I kept staring at the headstones, hoping that they may come back again. Several minutes have passed—and they didn't. I give up.

Slowly, I tilt my head up to the nightfall skies and the rain is suddenly getting lighter. The dark clouds have broken from the moonlight and then the full moon appears. The sight of it may be beautiful, but I just can't stop thinking about them. I wonder to myself: how are they doing up there? Do they really miss me? Are they really watching me from above?

Soon, the rain finally stops and it's getting close to nighttime.

I started thinking: what if I try again... for one more time?

I know immortals are meant to live forever and they can never die. But what if… what if… it's a lie? What if I'm not exactly an immortal after all? All this time, I _can_ die and I just need to try something harder?

Only one way to find out.

I open my wings and I began to fly away from the cemetery. I flew above the Everfree Forest for the next several minutes. Soon afterwards, I have reached my final destination.

A cliff.

I land straight onto the edge of the cliff and I perceive its depth. It's about 100 meters deep. There are rapids down there and a land of sharp boulders that seems deadly enough. One leap can be fatal.

I take a deep breath as I stare at the night sky for one last time.

"Don't you all worry, I'm coming for you," I whisper in the air. "Princess Celestia… Luna… Cadence… please forgive me for doing this. I promise you all, everything will be okay."

I close my eyes, close my wings tight and making sure they don't open as I fall. I take another deep breath and I take only one step back.

Finally… I jump off.


End file.
